ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Eagles
= Chris Eagles = Born 23 April 1982, in a London Hospital. From an early age, Christopher Ryan Eagles would get into fight. Throughout his school day, he would miss classes to fight until the day he left. Down on his luck, he started a job at a fast food outlet. This would be his big chance, TWOstars new owner, Darkstar. Went into the food place to eat, and some Chav’s started trouble. Darkstar liking how Chris Eagles threw them out offered him a chance to join TWOstars. A few months into his debut year. Darkstar allowed him to wrestle at house shows for other company’s, this led to Eagles meeting Barry Gower and Deadman, who would help train him. = Early Career = Chris start his run in TWOstars with a challenge to all superstars called the Million Dollar challenge. The then Million Dollar Man never lost in his challenges. His first loss came at the hands of Brian Dammage in a King of the Ring match. It wasn't long before Eagles had someone to watch his back, the team of Mickhail Mills and Christopher Eagles formed Re-Evolution along with Mills and Eagles was Benjamin Black. A near seven footer who, when was needed didn't think twice about attacking someone backstage, or even behind back refs back. = Feuds = Vs Acid Christ This was Eagles first ever feud in TWOstars and he put his money to good use, as he hired AC's girlfriend/manager as his maid, as well as the rumored fling the pair had, Eagles cost AC a number of matches by walking to ringside with crates of beer and bottle of wine or Jack Daniels. Before the big PPV match, Eagles had bought the number one contender to the TWOstars world title a bottle of the best, and dearest champagne as an offer for the match to become a number one contenders match. AC's love of the sinful drink proved to much and he agreed. Eagles made his PPV debut in this match and went on to beat Acid Christ and become the number one contender in his first PPV match. Vs Iagan and The Lonely Avenger Over four months, these three men would play the game of one ups menship in an attempt to come out one top. In a best of four series (the first man to win two matches wins) The Lonely Avenger came out on top. But at Wrestlenova, when it looked as if Chris Eagles was about to win at Nova for the first time. It was Iagan who pinned Eagles to pick up the win. The following month, Eagles had to win, or the series was over managed to overcome the double team attempt to win. In the final and forth match of the series, Iagan was to be the winner of the series winning in the final match by beating TLA. Vs The Lonely Avenger For the PPV, Halloween Havok. Eagles was pair in a match against the Magic using Lonely Avenger, in a TWOstars first. Take that to the bank match, where you had to put and lock your opponent inside a bank vault and turn the handle to win, TLA was on top as Eagles running buddy and friend Mickhail Mills came out for a closer look, but as Eagles began to show life. Mills did the unthinkable and attack his friend from behind, and helping TLA place him inside the vault allowing TLA to lock the door and pick up the win. Vs Mickhail Mills The pair finally did battle in a match for pride and also the rights and ownership of the name Re-Evolution. Eagles managed to get the win which caused the now former best friend to leave TWOstars altogether. Vs Randy Roko This marked the return of Chris Eagles, who had resigned with TWOstars after his latest firing almost a year before. First Randy would get weird messages via the TWOtron and notes in his locker room. Two weeks later, Randy Roko was attacked in his locker room he was badly hurt after being kicked in the head. The Attacker would leave an all black suit and boots, one had blood on the tip of the toe area as if to let his friends Evil Gringo, Lucian L Jones and Angus McDonald know he was kicked. One week following, Randy came out to the ring and demanded his attack come out. He did and once more attacking Randy before revealing himself as Christopher Eagles, that attack was cut short as Randy's good friends ran to his aid. But not before Eagles informed Randy of the match booked for Zero Tolerance. Randy Roko would go on to win the match. = TWOstars = Chris Eagles has had a long career in TWOstars, close to 4 years. Single career Eagles has spend most of his career as a tag team star. But has won the TWOstars Television title twice, been the only man to win a title in the ERE as he used the 24/7 rule to win the ERE Hardcore title beating old rival Iagan, shortly after Iagan had won title. Eagles also won the number one contenders match in his first PPV against Acid Christ, but later went on to lost in at the old SummerSlam PPV with Holt, Gringo, Gower and Cage in the match. Tag career Eagles seemed unlucky with partners as Mills turned on him. Gower was next to fired at the time. but in Ashton Butcher, Eagles finally found someone he could trust. That trust helped Butcher and Eagles known then as RBX (A mixture of the twos old team names) become the TWOstars tag team champion. The end wasn't so good for the pair as Eagles even with the titles become unhappy with Butcher and TWOstars. Repeatedly he was late for shows, missing show. and then it happened. Eagles attacked Butchers already injured knee before disappearing. Eagles returned and soon joined up with the only man he has never beat. Arron Winter and the Chosen. Eagles shocked the world when he revealed himself as the masked man who attacked another of Eagles rivals Damon Kori on the night he was removed from Chosen. But the biggest shock came when Eagles announced he WASN'T the man Winter had chosen to run the group, that man was a former partner of Eagles and his good friend Barry Gower. The end for Eagles and Chosen came after Eagles became lazy again, Hart who even if he teamed with Eagles, didn't like him with Gower attacked the weakest link removing from the company altogether. Once more Eagles find himself within the tag team ranks, this time teaming up with SCW Owner Matthew K Denton. Eagles, a TWOstars contract star, as turned his back on the company that made him and he choice to "help" the rivals (SCW) = Titles/Awards = = Partners/Team = As of late, Chris Eagles has been hanging around with Matt Denton. The pair have been seen drinking, as well as at UFC 100. Matt Denton even showed up as a ref for the Randy Roko match. No news on if this duo are going to become a team or if there is any business between the two. Update - It appears that Chris Eagles has signed a contract with Matt Denton. SCW (Sin City Wrestling) Matt Denton The Maxx Damon Kori Angel Portia Johnny Rockefeller Kaijin Harry Hart MBR Re-Evolution Mickhail Mills Benjamin Black Barry Gower MDC Barry Gower RBX Ashton Butcher Chosen Arron Winter Hardcore Harry Hart Jim Smyth = Records = Only man to win a title in ERE without ever having a match, before the title win. Eagles only showed up on ERE to bad mouth the company and MRB with was to face Mills and Eagles at the first TWOstars v ERE PPV under Darkstars control. ERE Hardcore title under 24/7 rules (He lost it on the same night under them rules) Only the second man to hold the Television title three times = Dislikes = Hardcore Harry Hart Drake Rush Damon Kori Mickhail Mills Arron Winter Randy Roko Iagan Jason Bell Great Britain Lucian L Jones = Trivia = Chris Eagles is 1 - 4 at Nova Chris Eagles supports Manchester United He hates is place of birth London, England Wouldn't think twice about using someone for his own gain Is joint first with Evil Gringo for most Wrestlenova appearances, both men have five appearances The only man to hold a TWOstars, ERE title belt Chris Eagles has never defeated Arron Winter or Drake Rush. This fact upsets him Eagles has four scars on his back, this is from the Hell in a Cell match for the TV title against Elder Eagles HATES his country of birth (England) Chris Eagles had his man card removed on the 16th of July 2010, for generally being a lackey bitch. Chris Eagles idolizes CVD and wants to be like him in every way = Signature/Finsher/Moves = Suplex DDT Punch Reverse DDT Neck Breaker Shoulder Block Open Handed Slap Elbow Knee Drop Stomp kick Back Drop atomic drop spine buster clothesline bulldog Sleeper Hold Signature The Golden Eagle - (a delayed suplex into a neck breaker) (e.g. AJ Styles) The Eagle's Descent - A Lung Blower to the chest. (But can be done to face also) The Bite - Sweet Chin Music (Without the banging of the foot) Thumb to the Eye The CRE Breaker - Inverted Headlock Backbreaker (e.g. Randy Orton) Cancerous Kiss - DDT with through the top and middle rope (EG Randy Orton) (Thanks Sparrow) Finishers Eagles Claw - (Dragon Clutch)- (in hardcore matches/No DQ Eagles sometimes uses the hanging Eagles claw from top rope) Eagle Wings - a double underhook facebuster (EG HHH Pedigree) The End Is Near - Punt to the head. The FINAL SOLUTION - Punt to the Head with Steel Chair around the neck (Used very rarely, to put someone out for longer than normal EiN) Theme Music Category:Big Return